


A Good Morning

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Waking late in a soft, warm bed used to be Peggy’s favorite way to spend a Sunday morning. Now her favorite is waking late in a soft, warm bed with soft, warm lips caressing her collarbone.





	A Good Morning

Waking late in a soft, warm bed used to be Peggy’s favorite way to spend a Sunday morning. Now her favorite is waking late in a soft, warm bed with soft, warm lips caressing her collarbone. 

Her eyes flutter open to see a head of dark curls inches from her own head. She gasps as Daniel’s tongue flicks at her nipple.

“Good morning,” he mumbles against her skin.

As he kisses his way down her body, she wonders how such a light kiss can cause so much heat. He moves lower still, and she smiles.

It’s a good morning indeed.


End file.
